Saving Andy
by ramadazzle
Summary: Based on 2x01, Andy gets shot by an unknown sniper. With her life on the line, Sam and 15 Division must track down the sniper before he strikes again. Andy and Luke are not together in this story. MCSWAREK ALL THE WAY! *** I don't own rookie blue*****
1. Chapter 1

Based on 2x01

Andy's POV

I walk into HQ with Sam and go to the locker room to put on my uniform. After I get out I went over to Traci's office only to find that she was making out with Steve Peck.

"Oh hi Andy" She said blushing a little.

"Um hey... I'll just come by later." I said.

I walk away to go to parade when I see Sam rushing over to me.

"You ready for parade? I hear Frank's got something new today." He said.

"I just hope it's not deadly" I joked.

Little did I know that, that one sentence was going to be the complete opposite of the rest of my day.

We walk into parade and sit down in the chairs. By the time Frank walks in everyone's on their toes, waiting for the news of the new case we're going take.

"Alright everyone, today we're going to be patrolling the streets. There have been numerous threats that a sniper is going to attack the Square. Assignments are of the board, Serve and Protect with your lives. And be careful." Said Frank.

I walk over to the board through all the other coppers, to see that I'm partnered with Sam.

This was going to be a long day...

...

"So McNally, what do think of these "threats"? Said Sam. We were in the car on our way to the Square.

"I don't know. I think someone is out to get 15." I said.

"What? Why would you think that?" He questioned.

"Just a gut feeling." I said winking at him.

...

We finally reach the Square half an hour later.

We walk around a little bit to survey the area. I was looking at how high the buildings were when I noticed someone on the roof of City Hall.

"Sam." I said. He didn't hear me.

"Sam!" I said louder. He turned around,

"What is it McNally?" He asked.

"City Hall, 12 o' clock" I told him.

It was now obvious that he had a sniper rifle, and was pointing it at us.

"ANDY GET DOWN!" Yelled Sam.

By the time I was able to move my body, I went down from the force of the bullet. I could already feel blooding flowing from under my vest.

"ANDY!" I heard Sam yell my name but it was so far away. His worried eyes were the last thing I saw before everything went black.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

BANG

I heard the gunshot right after I yelled for Andy to get down. Her body jerks as the bullet pierces her body. I run over only to find a pool of blood already under her.

"Andy stay with me keep your eyes open!" I yell while taking off my jacket to put on her wound. She's pale, her once beautiful tan skin replaced by a sheet of white. Her breathing is shallow and she's barely conscious.

"This is 1501, shots fired! Officer down! I repeat officer down! We're at the Square, behind a monument! I need a bus!" I yelled through the radio.

"We're on our way Sam!" I heard Oliver yell through the radio. I don't reply because I was too busy trying to pry Andy's vest off of her.

After about 10 minutes the ambulance arrived. They load her in the ambulance and I hop in before it leaves. I can't leave her, I said to myself, not now not ever.

...

By the time we reach the hospital, Andy's unconscious. The doctors meet us at the door and they rush her into surgery.

I sit down on a chair outside the surgery room door. Now there isn't anything left to do but play the waiting game and pray that she'll come through. She has to come through, I say to myself, I don't think I can live without her. About 45 minutes later, half the station walks through the door. including Sergeant Best, Detective Jerry and Callaghan, and the rest of the rookies.

"How is she?" asks Luke.

"I don't know. She's been in surgery almost 2 hours now, its too early to tell." I tell him.

"Did anyone take your statement?" He asks.

"No, not yet. I'm not leaving until I make sure she's okay." I say.

"Sam please tell me she's okay!" Says Traci as she runs up to me with tear in her eyes.

" I don't know anything yet, but she lost a lot of blood." I tell her.

...

It's another four hours before the doctor comes out asking for Andy's family.

"We're still trying to locate her dad, is she okay?" I ask.

"Who are you to her?" Asks the doctor.

"I'm her partner I came in with her. Please tell me she's okay."

"Well the bullet made extensive damage. It went through her right lung, causing it to collapse and nicked her heart muscle. Unfortunately, the bullet split into three fragments. We've located the first two and are in the process of removing them. We are mainly worried about the third fragment which got to her brain and is causing it to swell. Next 48 hours are critical."

As the doctor goes back to the operating room, the news sinks in. I can't lose her!

...

The doctor comes back four hours later to tell us that they put Andy in a coma to let her wounds heal and that she is being moved to a room.

"Can I see her? I know ICU is for family only but please I need to see her. I'm her partner." I tell him.

"Okay but not for long, she needs to rest. I'll take you to her room."

I walk in to Andy's room and what I see scares me a little. She's almost as pale as the  
>crisp white sheets surrounding her. Her forehead is beaded with sweat and she has multiple IV's in her arms. I look to my right and find her heart monitor, it's beeping telling me that her heartbeat is steady.<p>

I sit on the chair beside her, hold her hand, and feel tears in my eyes. I was supposed to protect her. I was supposed to make sure be both got to the stations locker rooms after shift safely. This was all my fault.

As if she knew what I was thinking she started to squeeze my hand.

"Andy?" I ask. No reply.

"Andy!"

She so quiet it comes out like a whisper.

"Sam..."

"I love you"

Then her heart monitor starts going crazy and the doctors and nurses arrive with a crash cart. The last thing I see is Andy's heart monitor with a straight line going across and an ear shattering beep.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy's POV

...

I feel like I'm drifting away, piece by piece. It feels so good, so peaceful. I could let go and I could drifted into oblivion for all I knew. But one thing stops me. One thought about one person and one person only. Sam. He was the last thing I saw before everything went black. I want to go back to him, to tell him how I feel about him. But I feel so peaceful, so relaxed.

"Andy don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me. Come on Andy. Open your big brown eyes Andy. Don't leave me!"

Was that Sam? Was he okay? Was he worried about me? Was he waiting for me? Does he feel the same way?

...

Sam's POV

I want nothing more than to see those Bambi eyes of hers open. When her heart monitor stopped, they pushed me out of the room. She has to stay, she can't leave me! I Don't know how I could live without her in my life. She's it for me.

...

Two Hours later

"Mr. Swarek?" said the doctor

"Yes, how is she?"

"Well she had an epidural hematoma, bleeding on the brain. We've relieved the swelling on her brain by removing a fragment of her skull. Once the swelling goes down, we'll attach it again. We had to put her back in a coma to start the healing process. She's not out of the woods yet."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but not for long. A nurse will come escort you to her room."

"Thank you doctor."

She walks away and I take out my phone while waiting for the nurse to come and take me to Andy's room. I call Frank, Traci, and Oliver and update them on Andy's situation. Oliver offers to bring me some clothes and I readily accept. My uniform is covered in Andy's blood.

I walk with the nurse when she comes and she shows me Andy's room. I brace myself for what I'm about to see, put my hand on the doorknob, and slowly turn it and push the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

...

I walk into the room, finally seeing the one person I thought I'd never see again. Andy. She looked so frail, so fragile, and her pale skin tone scared me. She has two IV's and a tube going down her throat to help her breath. I sit in the chair next to her and hold her hand. It was going to be a long night.

Andy's POV

...

I open my eyes to find a strong white light looking back at me, making my eyes hurt even more than they already do. I make sure I can move everything. Legs, face, arms, and hands. I go to check my right hand to find something holding it in a death grip. Sam. He's actually here. Does he really care about me? Ugh I've probably put him through so much waiting, he probably exhausted. I move to position myself better and feel a stabbing pain on my left side, not to mention the killer headache I have. I try to hold in any noise that might wake him, but I let out a whimper. It hurt so freaking much! I see Sam stir and open his eyes.

"Andy? Are you okay? Are you in pain? Should I get a doctor?"

"Sam, I'm fine. Moving kinda hurts and I have a killer headache, but I'm fine." I reassured him.

"I'm so happy you're okay."

"Haha so am I. Did they catch the shooter?"

"No, we're still looking. Everyone's on patrol. Even some of the detectives are doing patrol."

"Wow, when we find this guy I think he might just get nailed to a wall."

"Yea, cause that's what happens when someone hurts one of our own." He said.

We sit in comfortable silence for a little bit, then he spoke.

"I'm really happy you're okay McNally, I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to my rookie."

"I'm not your rookie anymore Sam." I joked.

"Okay okay, partner. Andy you said something to me before you became unconscious, do you remember what it was?"

"I don't know, let me think..." I thought back to the shooting and remember... I told him I loved him!

"Yea I remember. I told you I loved you, and I still do."

For the first time in forever, I saw him smile like he'd never smiled before.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's POV

...

She said it. She said she loves me. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I see her staring at me, waiting for my response.

"I love you too Andy. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that from you."

"Oh really? How long?"

"Since the day you tackled me, tried to kiss me. Give or take a few months."

"Wow, that's a long time to wait. Sam, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well, I kind of have a hard time saying how I feel to people, especially if I don't know if she loves me back..."

"Sam, stop talking."

She cuts me off with a kiss. I've kissed many girls in my day but with Andy it's different. It never gets old. It's like wood to a flame. It consumes you. I know Andy's it for me. I can never find someone that has a connection like this with me except with her.

We get cut off when the doctor stops by to check on Andy.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I just want to check on Andy and inform both of you of her recovery plans. We'll release you from the hospital in about a week, into Sam's care. Andy, you'll have physical therapy every Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. Besides that you have to try to keep moving to get your nerves used to it again."

He checks on Andy's wound and her vitals and leaves quietly.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me I'm staying with you?" she asks.

"Andy I was going to tell you before he came in. It's fine, I have plenty of time saved up from undercover that I can use to stay with you. I already spoke to Frank about it and he's fine with it. Besides if you were targeted you need someone to stay with you at all times."

"I can take care of myself Sam. I don't-"

"Andy, it's not up for discussion. I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to stay with you either way. At least until you're back up on your feet again."

"Okay fine."

"So it's settled. Now if you excuse me mi'lady. I have to go check on the house and set up your room."

"Okay but hurry back," She said, leaning in for a kiss.

I kiss her, say goodbye and leave. Then I call Traci.

"Traci it's Sam. Any leads on the shooter?"

"Not yet Sam, but the threats keep pouring in. I'm getting nervous. I think Andy was targeted. Why else would he shoot her and not you too? Are you with her?"

"No, that's one of the reasons why I called you. I need you to stay with Andy until I get back to the hospital. I'm going to set up her room at my place. She's staying with me after she gets out of the hospital."

"Alright let me check in with Frank and head to the hospital. Bye"

"Bye"

When I pull up at my house, I jump out as fast as I could feel my heart was racing. I need to get back to Andy, make sure she's safe. I check on the extra bedroom and made sure it was fully stocked. Same with the kitchen and living room. Then I get back into my truck and head for the station.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV

...

"Frank tell me we have a lead on this guy." I say as I walk through the door of Frank's office.

"Unfortunately we have nothing yet Sammy. What I'm worried about is if he strikes again and where he's going to do it."

"You think McNally was targeted?"

"That's what we're going with we're sending units to the hospital to make sure he doesn't try to kill her again. Speaking of which shouldn't you be there right now?"

"Yea I came to get information and get into my uniform and get my gun, if that's okay with you. I feel like if he does go to the hospital seeing a uniform in the room might make him think twice."

"Alright go get changed, and head to the hospital. Keep an eye out and be safe Sam. Protect her, for Tommy's sake."

"Of course Frank. With my life."

As I leave towards the locker room, I feel a rush of emotions overwhelm me. Lucky for me the locker room is empty. I can't help but think that if anything happens to Andy I would never be able to forgive myself. She's it for me. She's not going to get hurt again. Over my dead body.

Andy's POV

...

I was watching daytime TV, which was totally boring to be honest, when Traci came in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, that's for sure. The painkillers are definitely doing their magic."

"Do you want me to get you anything before Sam comes back?"

"No I'm good thank you. Where is Sam anyway?"

"He told me to stay with you while he checks his spare room to make sure it's perfect for when you go to his house. Andy I need to tell you something but promise me you won't freak out okay?"

"Depends on what it is Traci. Are you and Steve official?!"

"No no no! Nothing like that Andy. This is important okay? We think you're being targeted."

That was definitely not what I was expecting. I feel tears threatening to spill over as the panic sets in.

"What? How? Who did I piss off? Do we know for sure?!"

"Andy you need to calm down okay? We're doing everything we can right now. We're going to have officers taking shifts to stay with you, to keep you safe until you're strong enough to go to Sam's. Then he'll stay with you. Hopefully, we would have found whoever did this by then."

I could feel the tears threatening to make an appearance again.

"Traci I'm scared. What did I do?"

"I know your scared honey but we are going to protect you okay? You're safe with us. Until we catch this guy, unless you see Sam, Dov, Chris, Gail, Oliver, me, or the doctor or nurse you recognize, scream. Someone is always going to either be in here with you, or right out that door. Okay?"

I swallow the bile that's rising in my throat.

"Yea..."

"Alright I'm going to go call Sam. I'll be right out the door if you need me okay?"

I nod and she leaves. How could this happen? I know I'm a cop and I should be expecting this, but who could possibly be after me? All the people I arrested are either in jail or in some rehabilitation center. I need to see Sam. He can keep me safe. He always has before. Needing Sam was the last thing I thought before drifting off into a worry filled sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's POV

...

I close the truck door, ready to leave the station, when my phone ring. I check the caller I.D and see "Traci Nash" on the screen.

"Nash is Andy okay?"

"Sam you need to get here, fast. She's terrified at the thought of being targeted. I had to tell her. She needed to know. I'm worried about her Sam. She isn't taking this very well."

"Alright I'm on my way, just stay with her and try to calm her down until I get there. Frank needs you back at the station, so you can go after I get to the hospital."

"Okay. I'll see you soon than. Bye"

"Bye"

Great this is exactly what Andy needed. Getting shot and targeted in one week. If we don't catch this guy soon, I think I'm going to lose it.

Andy's POV

...

What have I ever done for someone to be after me? I'm genuinely shocked right now. I don't want to be targeted, at the same time I don't want anyone, especially Sam, to get hurt because of me. I have to get out of here. Away from the people I love. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I need to keep everyone safe. No matter what it takes. I see Traci talking on the phone through the window. It's obvious she's upset.

"Andy," she says as she walks back into the room. "Sam is on his way, he going to stay with you. I have to leave when he comes; Frank wants me back at the station. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Trace. Just be careful out there. Tell everyone I say hi and to stay safe. I don't know what I would do if anyone got hurt because of me."

"Andy don't think that any of us wouldn't take a bullet for you. We all love you and we're ready to get this guy. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Okay?"

"Thanks Traci."

We hug and she leaves the room to wait for Sam.

Sam's POV

...

I walked through the hallway of the hospital, making my way to Andy's room. I see Nash standing outside next to the door.

"Take care of her." She says before taking off.

I walk through to door to find Andy thrashing in her sleep.

"Andy? Andy?"

"Huh.. What? Sam? When did you get here? Why are you in uniform?"

She was on the verge of panicking. I need to calm her down.

"It's just a precaution until you get out of the hospital. I'm going to stay here until you do then we'll be together at my place until you get better and this guy is off the streets."

"Sam I'm scared. Why would he target me? What did I ever do to him? Sam I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I would never be able to forgive myself. I-"

I cut her off before she could say anymore. Leave it to Andy to be worried about everyone else when she was in the hospital because of a gunshot wound to the chest.

"Andy, sweetheart, you need to calm down. Okay? No one's going to get hurt. It's not your fault if anything happens okay? This guy is crazy for trying to kill you. Maybe he picked you out if a hundred other people. The point is we're going to keep you safe, and you need to hurry up and get back on your feet. Don't blame yourself for this. I'm going to stay here with you until your strong enough to go to my place. Even than it's going to be tricky getting you there. But one thing is for sure, nothing is going to happen to you."

I see the scared expression on her face that makes me worry. My own words echo in my mind. _Nothing is going to happen to you. Over my dead body._


	8. Chapter 8

Sam's POV

...

It's been 3 days since we found out that Andy is being targeted. We found a hit list on the roof of City Hall with her name written on it almost 15 times. Whoever is after her wants her gone desperately. But who? That's the question that's on everyone's minds, who?

My train of thought is interrupted when the doctor comes in with Andy's discharge papers and a wheelchair.

"No way am I leaving in that! I can walk! I'm fine!" She starts saying.

"I'm sorry Miss McNally but this is standard procedure. All patients are to be in a wheel chair until they reach their vehicle."

"Fine." She sits down and I push her out the doors to the truck. She gasps.

I kneel down next to her, worried that she's hurt.

"Andy are you okay?"

"Yea Sam I'm fine. It's been a while since I've been outside and seen the sun."

Her words almost make me tear up! But at the same time they fuel me to find the guys that are trying to kill her sooner. I help her into the truck and go back to return the wheelchair. When I get back to the truck, I realize that Andy had already dozed off. They must have given her some pain killers before she left.

We arrive at my house 20 minutes later. I turn off the engine, get out, and head to the passenger's side to carry Andy to bed. The slightest exertion is exhausting for her right now. As I carry her, she mumbles something I don't understand into my shirt. I finally get to her room, put in bed and tuck her, and quickly dash back to the truck to get her medication from a pharmacy.

I come back 10 minutes later and thankfully she's still asleep. I lay down on the couch and before I knew it, I dozed off.

Andy's POV

...

When I woke up from my pain medication induced slumber I find myself in a bed.

'How did I get here?' I think to myself. Then I remember Sam driving me to his place. I must be in his spare room. I shift my legs off the bed, my bullet wound painfully throbbing and my stomach growling.

'I need to find something to eat.' I think to myself. I make my way quietly to the living room to find Sam sleeping on the couch.

'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep' I say to myself. I feel bad because he stay up day and night to make sure whoever is coming after me doesn't get to me. I slowly make my way to the kitchen, the wooden flooring under my feet creaking slightly. I curse to myself and hope it wasn't enough to wake Sam. I see him stir.

'Ugh! I'm an idiot! I woke him up!' I say to myself.

"Hey Andy do you need anything?" He says, his voice still low from sleeping.

"No it's okay, you should go back to sleep, get some rest."

"Andy, I'm fine. Do you want some food? You've been asleep since we left the hospital which was almost 7 hours ago. I'll get you some food then you can take your pain meds. Okay?"

"Yea that's good. I'm starving."

"I bet you are. How's your chest?"

"Hurts like hell. Nothing a little pain medication can't fix."

"Well that's why we have it." He hands me a little orange bottle with my name on it and several pills inside.

"You have to take one every 8 hours for the pain. The pills have anti-infection fluids in them to prevent any possible infections."

"Why thank you doctor Sam. I don't know what I would possibly do without you." I say in sarcastic tone.

He turns around, turkey sandwich in hand.

"Me neither McNally, me neither."

Andy's POV

...

After eating in awkward silence, we sit on the couch with a couple of beers to watch TV. I start to feel discomfort and pain from my stitches so I start to get off the couch to get my pain medication. Suddenly Sam sits up.

"Hey do you need anything? Sit down I'll get you whatever you need."

"Sam its fine. I just need to get my pain meds."

"McNally, you should be moving a lot because of your stitches. Sit down and I'll get them for you."

I give up arguing with him. He's too stubborn and I'm too tired to continue.

"Fine."

He gets off the couch and heads to the kitchen. Five minutes later he comes back, prescription bottle and a cup of water with him. Even if it was five minutes ago, the slow throbbing from my stitches has become a strong, sharp pain that leaves me seeing spots in front of my eyes.

He gives me the pills and water and I take them instantly. Instead of the pain weakening, it starts to get stronger. I feel hot too. I look at Sam, realizing that he has a worried look on his face.

"Andy what's wrong? Are you okay?" I can hear the concern and worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. The stitches are hurting a bit, but I'm okay."

The look on his face tells me he isn't buying it.

"Sam I'm fine. If the pain becomes worse I'll tell you okay?"

"Fine, but if it gets worse we're going back to the hospital."

He comes near the couch and carries me to bed bridal style.

"Sam I can walk. Put me down!" I tell him. But the truth is I can't, and the pain is getting worse.

"I know McNally, but I'm not taking any chances."

He lays me in bed and tucks me in. As soon as he leaves, I close my eyes and am immediately swallowed by the darkness and peace of sleep.

….

Sam's POV

...

After I out Andy to bed to lock up the house and head for my room. I can tell Andy's not telling me something. She's a horrible liar. I lie in bed and think about what she could be hiding. I immediately start to drift off to sleep.

...

I wake up to moaning. I check my alarm clock. 2:37. I've only been asleep for three hours. The moaning is starting to get louder. I race to Andy's room to check on her. When I get to her bedside I realize she's sweating. A lot. She isn't even awake. I touch her forehead. She's burning up. I run and get the thermometer. Two minutes later it beeps. 103.5. I don't hesitate. I have to get Andy to the hospital. I try to wake her up.

"Andy, come on wake up. Andy you have to wake up sweetheart." I try a view light slaps on her cheek, but nothing is working.

I give up on waking her. I take a thick blanket from one of my closets and wrap Andy in it. Once she's all wrapped up I carry her to the truck, place her in the front seat, buckle the seatbelt, and takeoff.

We arrive at the ER page a few minutes later. I stop the truck at the entrance, run to Andy's side and carry her through the doors. We are immediately met by a gurney and nurses. I put Andy on the gurney and they take her away. The waiting game starts again, but this time I can't sit and wait. I have to call the others.

...

Three hours later, a doctor comes out to tell us the news.

"Family of Andy McNally?" She says.

I walk up to her.

"How is she?"

"Well it seems that Miss McNally's bullet wound got infected, causing the high fever and the loss of consciousness. What I'm worried about is if she gets blood poisoning. We're treating her with antibiotics through IV to see how her body reacts to them. Hopefully they will help, but she goes septic, we may have to perform surgery to remove the tainted blood from her system."

The news shocks me. That is what she was hiding from me yesterday. She was in pain and she didn't tell me.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes she's the last room to your right down the hall. Try not to overtax her, she needs rest."

I start walking to Andy's room, my heart pounding and my brain going on overdrive. How could I not have seen this coming? I curse myself. I should've known Andy wouldn't tell me the truth about her pain levels. I have to fix this.

I walk through her door and see her. She's hooked to three IV's and she's asleep. When she wakes up, we are going to have a serious talk. I could've lost her. Again!


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's POV

...

Everything happened at once. Doctors and nurses rushed in as soon as Andy's heart monitor started going haywire.

"She's going septic! Get the paddles and prep the ER!" The doctor started shouting.

It happened so quickly, I was stunned. The nurses pushed me out of the room, into the hallway. I could only watch as they wheeled Andy away to ER. I walk to the wall, absolutely stunned, and slide down to the floor. I can't lose her. Not when I'm so close to finally getting her. I take a deep breath and stand up. It's time to call everyone and let them know what's happening.

...

A few hours later the doctor comes out of the ER. By now half of the division is with me in the waiting room.

"Family of Andy McNally?"

We all stand up and wait for him to tell us her condition.

"Unfortunately, Ms. McNally went septic. We had to operate to remove the poisoned blood and flush it out of her body before it harmed any important organs. We gave her several blood transfusions to replace the blood that she lost. We expect her to make a full recovery."

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"She's still in recovery. A nurse will come and escort you to her room when she's settled in."

"Thank you doctor."

He walks away and I wipe my hands on my face. I'm not leaving her side until we catch this guy.

...

It was another hour before they finally let me see Andy. I walked into her room and see her pale face against the crisp white pillows. She has three IVs in; one for blood, one for an antibiotic, and another for fluids. I sit down in the chair and wait. That's all I can do right now. Wait.

I start to doze off when I feel Andy squeezing my hand.

"Andy?"

Her eyes flutter open, and she finally focuses on me.

"Hey."

"Hey how are you feeling? Do you want me to go get the doctor?"

"No Sam I'm okay. I just want all this to be over. I want to go home and not worry about someone trying to kill me."

She's on the verge of breaking down. Her walls are falling. Her body racks with sobs. I pull her to me. All I want is for her to be in my arms and to never leave. I think she feels that way too. I try to calm her down by saying words like its okay or you're going to be fine, but we both know that none of it is true.

She keeps crying until exhaustion puts her to sleep. I stand up and walk out into the hallway for some air. I get my phone from my pocket and call Frank. We need a game plan.

Sam's POV

...

It's been four days since Andy's gunshot wound got infected. I'm finally taking her home today and I'm absolutely overjoyed! Not only that but we finally found a lead on our suspect. His name is Carl Marx. We searched his house and where he works and couldn't find anyone that knew where he was, but we did find something...interesting. We found a collage of pictures of Andy on the wall of his bedroom. There were pictures of her in her house, at the station, walking to work, and some of her in my truck. I started getting more and more worried about her protection. This guy's getting more and more dangerous by the day and we still haven't caught him.

...

A couple hours later someone knocks on my door. Andy's in a deep sleep from her medication and I've been keeping a close eye on her in case she needed something or someone came through her window unexpectedly. I look through the peep hole in my door to find a pizza delivery man.

"Pizza delivery."

I open the door slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't order any pizza. You must have the wrong address."

"No I don't, Andy's here right?"

I look at him, completely shocked. I slam the door shut, lock it, and run to get my phone and my gun and get to Andy. I dial Frank's number.

"Frank its Sam. I think our suspect is here! I need units at my place right now!"

"Okay Sam they're on their way! Don't provoke him. He's mentally unstable."

"Okay just get here quickly!"

I keep hearing loud bangs against my front door and then a bang like a gunshot. He must have shot the lock. The gunshot wakes Andy up with a start. She stars at me and is about to speak when I stop her.

"Andy the suspect that's been following you is here. I need you to keep quick and stay hidden. Okay?"

She nods and goes to hide in my closet. I get my gun ready and aim it at the door, ready to shoot whoever comes through it. I hear an exchange of gunfire outside the door and then it slowly creaks open.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam's POV

...

The door squeaked open and I came face-to-face with Carl Marx. He looks at me and points his gun at me.

"Where is she?" He asks in a hushed tone.

I don't answer him.

"I said, WHERE IS SHE?!"

"You won't get to her. Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged..."

He raised his gun to the ceiling and fired a shot. Andy screams from the closet.

"If I can't have her, NO ONE WILL!"

After saying that, he charges past me, opens the closet door, grabs Andy, and holds her against him. He has the gun to her head. There was blood on Andy's shirt, her stitches must have been pulled.

"Carl you need to let her go. More police officers are coming. If you want to stay alive I suggest you let her go."

"I can't live without her! You don't know how that feels!"

"Believe it or not Carl I do. Please just let her go."

I look Andy in the eyes and read her expression. She's sending me a signal. She wants me to take the shot. She nods in agreement. I can't do this. I can't hurt her. She gives me a stern look, like she knows what I'm thinking. If I want to save her, I have to hurt her.

I raise my gun and pull the trigger.

**BANG!**

I fire a bullet. I could only watch as it pierces Andy's shoulder. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream as she falls back against Carl. They both scream out in pain and hold onto their shoulders. Before I could react, Carl grabs Andy again and throws her head against the wall, rendering her unconscious with blood rolling down her temple.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved."

He looks me straight in the eyes then back down at Andy. She's losing too much blood. I need to end this and get her to a hospital. I hear sirens from a distance.

"Carl just put your gun down and your hands in the air!"

"Just tell her I'm sorry I couldn't make her happy. That's all I wanted for her. Please just tell her I love her..."

He raises the gun to his head and fires.

He's dead. It's all over. I hear Frank calling my name and I kneel down next to Andy and try to stem the blood flow from her temple and shoulder. Frank and the rest of 15 division come flying through the door, guns drawn, with paramedics behind them. They rush over to Andy and get her on a gurney.

She's going to hate it when she wakes up in a hospital again. After what's happened for the past couple weeks I don't think Andy will want to even see a hospital for a long, long time.

"Are you coming with her?" a paramedic asks me. I nod and sit next to Andy in the ambulance and we take off for the hospital.

"Do you think she will be okay?" I ask the paramedic.

"Her shoulder will probably need a lot of physical therapy but I'm worried about her head wound. We need to make sure she has no internal bleeding and we need to fix her stitches. She's a fighter she'll make it through."

We reach the ER and they take her away from me. Now all I can go is play the waiting game. Again...

...

The doctor emerges from the ER six hours later, ready with a damage report.

"We've retrieved the bullet from her shoulder and she will need to wear a sling for a few weeks. We fixed up her stitches, but I'm afraid that due to her head wound we had to place her in a medicine induced coma. She has swelling in her brain and we need to wait for that to go down before waking her. I'm very sorry."

I absorb all the information and my head feels like it's been hit by a bus.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes she's on the last door to your left down the hall."

I thank her and make my way to Andy's room. I need her to wake up soon. I have a very important question to ask her.

...

I woke up to a nurse walking in to check Andy's vitals. It's been six days since Andy's stalker died. Six days since Andy's been put in a coma. Six days since I've decided to ask her the question that will change both of our lives.

The doctor walks in and checks on Andy.

"She's healing very nicely. We're going to wake her up in a few hours and it should take an hour or two before she's conscious."

"Thank you doc."

She leaves and I put my head on Andy's hand.

"It's almost time to wake up Andy. Almost time..."

I yawn as sleep slowly starts to pull me into its grasp.

...

A few hours later, the doctor, nurses, and I stand in front of Andy's bed waiting for her to wake up. I could see her eyes moving underneath her eye lids like she's remembering what happened. She starts to move her hands and I rush to her bedside and hold her hand. She calms almost immediately as her eyes shoot open.

"Sam?" She says, her voice raspy from being unused.

"Yea Andy it's me. You're okay, Andy, you're okay."

"How are you feeling Ms. McNally?" The doctor asks.

"I feel fine. Just a headache."

"That's good! At your rate you'll be able to go home in a few days. We need to monitor your head wound and make sure there's no lasting damage. I'll be back in a few hours to check in you. In the meantime, you need to sleep."

"But I just woke up."

"You need real sleep Ms. McNally. Your body needs rest." She leaves after saying that.

"Sam-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"I'll be here when you wake up Andy. Sleep."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Andy."

I kiss her forehead and she slowly starts to drift asleep. I hold her hand and slowly but surely, I fall into the best sleep I've had in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam's POV

...

Andy's finally going home today! I'm throwing a welcome home party at my house and that's when I'm going to ask Andy to marry me. If she says yes, I will probably be the happiest man alive!

I walk through the hospital hallway to Andy's room. She's dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie and can't be any more eager to go home. The nurse walks over with a wheelchair and Andy scowls at it.

"Ugh I hate these things. I can walk, why do I have to sit in this?!"

"Andy you know the drill, hospital protocol."

She sits with a thud and frowns while I push her out to my truck.

"Never thought I'd enjoy being in the sunshine again.." She whispers.

Her words make me sad but I push it aside. Tonight is going to be great.

...

It's almost time. Everyone's here and everything is set in place. The ring box is in my pocket, waiting to be popped opened. I grab a champagne class and a spoon and try to get everyone's attention. Here goes nothing.

"Everyone may I have your attention please?"

Everyone is silenced as they gather around.

"Andy, since the day I met you when you tackled me in that alley on your first day, I knew something was going to happen between us. I have and could never love anyone more than I love you. You're what makes me want to wake up in the morning and carry on with my life without going undercover. You are the most amazing person in the world and it would be my honor and great pleaser if you would spend the rest of your life with me. Andy McNally, will you marry me?"

I look up and find Andy crying what I hope are tears of joy. She opens her mouth to answer and I could only think 'please say yes, please say yes!'

Andy's POV

...

I can't believe he's actually proposing! As soon as he knelt on one knee, my heart stopped. All I could think was, this is really happening! I look at his face and take in what I see. His eyes are locked on mine and I can tell he's nervous about what my answer is going to be. How could I say no to him? He's the love of my life. He's the one!

I open my mouth to speak my answer.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"

He gets off his knee and slides the ring on my finger while applause starts all around us. He leans in and kisses me. I can tell he's relieved. I mean what man wouldn't be.

"I love you so much Andy." He whispers in my ears.

I smile and hear Oliver screaming,

"Finally! McSwareks getting married!"

That causes everyone to laugh and we all head to the tables to eat.

Sam's POV

...

I'm still in shock. She actually said yes! I feel like the happiest man in the world. I can't wait to call her my wife. Who would've thought that the eager rookie I met two years ago would become my wife. This is definitely a story to tell our kids someday. I look over at her talking to Traci and admiring her ring. I make a mental note to thank Traci for the help with picking it out. She knew exactly what Andy likes.

I start thinking about the future, kids, park on Sundays, with her. Finally. I get to spend the rest of my life with her. And I couldn't be happier!

Sam's POV

...

I woke up the next day next to Andy with an amazing feeling, and a hand on my chest. I look at Andy sleeping so peacefully next to me. I'm still in shock that we're actually going to get married! I look at the clock. 8:26. I'm going to be late for work! I get up and take a quick shower, write a note for Andy, and drive to the station.

...

Andy's POV

...

I woke up to an empty and cold bedside. Where did Sam go? Is he working today? I get up and instantly regret it. I need to take my pain medication but I don't know where it is. I walk to the kitchen and see a hot coffee pot, a pill, a glass of water, and a note.

_Morning Andy!_

_Had to go down to the station to help out with a case. The pill is your pain medication. Take it and relax. I should be home in about two or three hours. Then we can relax together._

_Love you!_

_-Sam_

I should be mad at him for leaving me so early but his note makes me smile. I take the pill and sit on the couch with my coffee. I look at my ring and twirl it around my finger for a while. It's absolutely stunning. I should probably thank Traci for helping him pick it out. I showed her a picture of the ring I wanted almost two months ago because she asked me for an opinion. I lose my train of thought when I hear someone knocking on the door.

I walk to the door. If it's Sam he's pretty early. I open it and next thing I know everything goes black.

_One Week Later_

...

I was working at my desk when I heard dispatch radio in a distress call.

_All available units we have a distress call from 3124 Young Street. Witness says she heard loud thuds and a struggle._

It took me about 10 seconds to comprehend what I heard. That was my house. Andy was in there. I jump and rush to Franks office.

"Frank-"

"I heard, go make sure she's okay."

I nod a run to a squad car. I drove to the house in record time. When I turn the corner, I see Oliver already there.

"Oliver where is she?"

"Sammy I-"

"Where is she?!"

He tries to block my path but I push through and get inside. What I see is something I don't think I will ever forget. The signs of a struggle are obvious. There is broken glass and fallen pictures. There are blood smears and handprints on the floors and walls. My mind goes into overdrive. Where's Andy?!

….

Andy's POV

...

I wake up to the worst headache ever in a dark room with no lights or windows. Where am I? The last thing I remember is opening the door after I heard the doorbell. I look around as my eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I hear a door slowly creak open and a chuckle.

"Welcome to my game Andy McNally."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so ridiculously happy with how this story is going. Thank you all for your reviews and comments! I'm trying my best to adjust the story to what you guys like so you can enjoy it more! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

Sam's POV

...

It's been six hours since I found out that Andy's missing. Six hours looking through evidence. Six hours trying to figure out who took her. We have no leads. No way to figure out where she is. We were all in the station looking through evidence when all the computers and TV screens go black.

"What the heck's going on?" I ask Oliver.

"No idea buddy."

The screens finally show an image of someone wearing a mask.

"Officers of 15 Division. I know you are desperately trying to find your fellow officer, Miss Andy McNally. You won't find her."

Frank yells for someone to trace the signal while everyone has their eyes glued on the screens.

"You should know that she's here with me."

The camera turns so that we all see a bruised, battered, and bleeding Andy wearing nothing but her bra and very baggy shorts. Her hands are tied to a bed post and her mouth is gagged. Her eyes are filled with terror and tears.

"Oh my god." I whisper to myself.

...

Andy's POV

...

I never got a chance to see his face because of his creepy mask. He leaves me alone for an hour; at least I think it's an hour. He comes back with a laptop, camera, a jumper cable, paddles, and a car battery. He set up the camera and pointed it at me.

"Time to have some fun Andy."

He comes over to me and gags me. I try to scream but my efforts are useless. He plugs in the paddles and jumpers cables to the car battery to let them charge, than walks back to the camera. "Put on a good show. Everyone you know and love is watching."

…

Sam's POV

…..

I felt nothing when I saw her tied to that chair. How could I have let this happen? I feel Traci come up behind me, tears streaming down her face. I pull her closer to me and let her head rest on my chest as she sobs.

"Don't worry Traci, I'll find her. I promise." I whisper to her as she sobs. Her tears soak through my shirt but I don't care. I need to find Andy, and I will. I make a promise to myself to never leave her alone again. I can't handle her being in danger. Suddenly, my phone rings.

"This is Swarek." I say in my usual tone.

"Mr. Swarek, this is Doctor Lindsay Burns calling from Victoria Mercy Ballistics Lab. We would like it if you come down. We have very important news to share with you."

"Alright, I'm on my way." I end the call and put my phone in my pocket. Traci's sobs have become whimpers as I take her to the break room to get some rest. I make sure Oliver keeps an eye on her as I head to my truck.

…..

Andy's POV

…

He left me alone, left me to watch the car battery load up with power, left me to wonder if I'm going to die when he comes back. I lose my train of thought when he barges through the door and walks to the camera swiftly.

"You ready to die princess?" He says as he smirks at me. I see the red light of the camera flashing, my confirmation that it's recording. He walks over to the car battery and plugs in the jumper cables and turns on the battery. He walks over to me with a sinister grin and I can only let out a bloodcurdling scream as he attaches them to my wrists. The pain is unbearable and I feel myself slowly lose consciousness. I pray that Sam will find me, so that if I die hear I can still spend my last moments in his arms. The thought brings a smile to my lips as I finally lose consciousness and fall into the safety of darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait on this chapter! Life's been crazy busy! I hope you guys like this! Please review!

Sam's POV

….

I made my way to the hospital, nervous about the news I was going to receive. I reach the nurse's station to find Dr. Burns already waiting for me.

"Mr. Swarek I presume?"

"Yes Doctor. Please, call me Sam."

"Well Sam I've heard about the situation with your fiancé. It's imperative you help her soon."

"I already know that and we're working on finding her."

"Sam, the blood sample we found on the floor of your house was tested in various ways. We've discovered that she's pregnant."

"She's pregnant?" The news hits me like a truck. Why didn't she tell me? Did she even know?

"According to the sample, she's only around three weeks along. She probably didn't know. It's common in situations like these. It's too early to tell… Find her Sam, no life is worth losing especially one of a child."

She leaves after saying that and I'm left with the news. I need to find her. I need to save our baby.

Andy's POV

…

I came to after what felt like ages. My wrists were still bound to the bed, but the battery and cables are gone. I look around the room as my eyes adjust to the lighting. The room was empty except for the bed and a chair by my side. Everything looks okay, but where is he? The last thing I remember is the guy hooking me up to a car battery. The door opens and he walks in with a plate and a bottle of water.

"Are you hungry?" He asks. I'd completely forgotten about food until he mentions it. My stomach replied by growling. He chuckles and opens one of the handcuffs. He hands me the plate and opens the water bottle.

"Gotta keep a future mother well fed and nourished don't you think?" What? I'm pregnant? How would he even know? He looks at me like he knows what I'm thinking.

"Took a blood sample, I had to know what I was dealing with. By the looks of it you're almost a month along." Was this guy a doctor or something?

"Please just let me go. I just want to go home."

"This is your home sweetheart. I'm going to take good care of you and the baby and once it's born, we'll leave together. We'll be together forever." He caresses my cheek, kisses my forehead and leaves. How could I have not known that I was pregnant? Oh no! Sam! He might know too! What if he thinks I kept it from him? What if he breaks the engagement? No, he would never do that. He's Sam not some random guy. I hope he finds me soon.

Sam's POV

….

Pregnant…. We've never even talked about having kids. I'd be so happy right now if I knew where she was. Traci shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Sam? We got the test results from the kidnapper's blood sample. His name is James Kent, lives near Maple Heart Penitentiary, and was released a couple weeks ago from a sexual assault charge. He used to be a doctor at Victoria Mercy."

"Oh my god…."

"Sam? What is it?"

"Traci, she's pregnant and she doesn't even know."

"Sam…."

"I know the kidnapper! I met him before with Andy when she went to get a gunshot wound checked on. I should've known he was paying way to much attention to her. I should've stopped him!" I yelled as I hit my hand on the desk.

"Sam you couldn't have known. No one even saw this coming. We'll find her Sam. That's what we do. We WILL find her. Get some rest." She takes her leave and I'm alone in my office. Andy where ever you are, I will find you. Just stay alive for me. I need you, and I need our baby. With those thoughts in my head, I fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
